


Fire Alarm

by I_dont_write_fanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Smut, cs smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_write_fanfic/pseuds/I_dont_write_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes off from the moment after Hook & Tink come out of Granny’s and Emma asks if they were….? And this is under the assumption that everyone rushed out of Granny’s because of fire alarm and not because they hear a scream. Emma tries to put the day-drunk Hook to bed but ends up /taking/ him to bed in a different sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why, jealous, Swan?” Hook sneered at Emma. Tink and Emma rolled their eyes in unison and Tink walked away from the confrontation entirely. Emma tried to think of a clever remark in return beyond the doubtful ‘no’ and subconsciously moved closer to him to get level to his eyes. She smelled the rum on him and wasn’t sure whether to confront him about being drunk in the middle of the day or get his sorry ass back in bed. She went to push his shoulder back towards the door of Granny’s when he grasped for her hand, intertwining his fingers between hers, pushing their palms together in the air as if they were about to start waltzing. For how drunk he was, she was surprised by his quick movements. Emma huffed, trying to pry her hand out of his as a growl lulled in his throat, pulling her closer to him. Emma used her sober advantage to push him through the door and up the stairs, her hand still trapped inside his.

 

“Taking advantage of my weakened state, Swan?” Killian pouted over his shoulder at her on the stairs as she rolled her eyes yet again.

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m doing,” she answered sardonically while thinking about what that option might be like. Certainly not taking advantage of him but mulling over the thought of taking him to his room under different circumstances. She shook the thoughts from her head and pushed him towards his door.

“Getting impatient, are we, love?” Killian remarked with his tongue poking out between his teeth in jest.

“Where’s your room key?” Emma asked impatiently in hopes of Killian releasing her hand from its prison. Killian looked down at their hands and chuckled to himself, looking back up at Emma in amusement.

“Oh, see, my good hand is currently occupied. I guess you’ll just have to get my keys out of my trousers for me,” he answered, giving her drunken puppy dog eyes like he could make this kind of face in his sleep.

“Or you could just let my hand go and you could get them yourself,” Emma suggested, knowing this probably wouldn’t help at all in his ‘weakened state’.

Bloody pirate.

She contemplated the action for a few moments, staring at his tight leather trousers. Were there actually keys in there? How did he fit anything in those pockets? God, his pants were tight. She experimentally twisted her trapped hand to see if she could wriggle it out of his but his grip tightened. She relaxed her hand and continued to try to figure out a way to get his keys out of his pants without any kind of incident. As her hand relaxed, his did as well, and his thumb began to mindlessly stroke the back of her hand. Emma exhaled loudly and glanced up at him for a moment before delving in.

Her fingers crept into his left pocket searching for the metal of keys. She frowned and stretched her hand in further, not finding anything resembling keys, and quickly pulled her hand out of his pocket.

“Which pocket are your keys in?” Emma huffed at him. Killian’s eyebrow raised in amusement as he nodded to his right pocket.

“Is this a game to you?” She asked sharply, reaching deeply into his right pocket, trying to get the interaction of key-searching over with after her incidental brush with something in his pants she didn’t intend to touch. She pursed her lips and rooted further into his pocket until she stopped and met his eye.

“Maybe you’ll want to check the back pockets, love,” he suggested, holding her gaze with a lopsided smile. Despite his altered state, he knew exactly what he was doing. For some reason she held onto the edge of his pocket, holding his gaze.

Suddenly, Killian’s hook rotated the doorknob, pushing open the door. He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, leaning in the direction of the doorway. Killian’s back sank into the frame of the doorway, pulling Emma with him. She tried to remind herself it was the middle of the day and this man is drunk off his ass – she brought him up here to  _put_  him to bed, not  _take_  him to bed. She knew that, didn’t she? Maybe his rum-soaked persona was rubbing off on her, making her equally impaired. Beginning to feel light-headed, she could feel his inebriation seeping into her pores. Emma stumbled into his room but Killian was able to keep her upright with their still-attached hands. In his efforts to save her fall, he staggered in collision with her body, pushing them abruptly onto his bed.

This sudden clash of movements allowed Emma’s hand to be released from its detention. She sat bolt upright on his bed.

She was on Hook’s bed. She’s even the one who led them there.

Emma suddenly became very aware of the situation and was sat rigidly stright on the mattress, inches away from a day-drunk Killian Jones. He was splayed out comfortably across the bedspread, hand mindlessly unbuttoning what was left of the buttons on his shirt. Emma’s eyes widened, “What are you doing?!” she asked, almost offended by his subconscious undressing.

“You came up to put me to bed. I’m getting ready for bed,” he answered with his eyes closed leaning back on the comforter, further unhooking his vest and tossing it aside. His hand fell back onto the bed in the direction of Emma, searching for its mate it was locked onto before. As stiff as she was sitting there, she let her hand join its companion. Hook experimentally pulled on her hand to see if she’d give way.

Why was she still sitting here? She came up to put a drunk man to bed and now they were holding hands? Again?

It felt good, though. It wasn’t forced now – it was comfortable; like they should have been holding hands all this time of fighting evil, side by side. Killian slowly sat in an up, reaching behind his back. In one swift movement, he brought his shirt over top his head, breaking their held hands for a brief moment to throw his shirt to the side. He grasped her hand once more, pulling her in his direction with intent. As if magnetised to him, she nearly fell on top of his chest. For a moment she thought of stopping herself from falling directly on top of him but decided to let herself go, crashing her body onto his, falling with a definite ‘omph!’ under her breath.

His leathered leg quickly straddled over hers, pressing his hand against her cheek to pull her face towards his. Emma observed Hook’s fumbling ways, allowing him to crush his lips against hers. As she allowed the kiss to happen, she was surprised as it deepened into a more languid affair. He sucked on her lower lip, savoring the very texture of her lips between his. She felt his waning intoxication transferring to her brain, swirling judgment and reason into a mess of unintelligible nonsense. She pressed a hand against his chest, looking for something to grip onto to hold her there forever. She broke the kiss for a brief moment to discuss the absolute absurdity of the situation, and then completely forgot the point of that argument, spreading her hand across his chest, exploring further down his torso.

His tongue swept across hers, fighting for dominance in her mouth. He pushed himself up towards her, breaking apart only to pull her bottom lip towards him with his teeth playfully. Teasing her with his mouth, his hand crept along the hem of her shirt, slowly tugging it in an upward direction. Emma smiled in their kiss, allowing him the opportunity to lift the shirt over her head. As her shirt was thrown to the side, Killian shifted their positions to hover over Emma, gracing her neck with wet kisses and sucking spots near her clavicle, eliciting a soft gasp from Emma. She made a motion as if to interrupt their proceedings but was quickly quieted by Killian unclasping her bra. She exhaled in relief, setting free her breasts to the talented mouth of Killian Jones, who stuck his tongue out to flick her right nipple playfully. She sighed with pleasure as he skillfully used his tongue to stimulate one of her breasts while his hand attended to the other. Her head tilted back, allowing herself to enjoy every moment of attention he gave to her breasts, her hands writhing in his hair.

His hand abandoned her breast in search of another location to fondle, settling upon the waist of her jeans. His fingers crept over the button, unfastening it with skill and pulling the zipper downward while moving his mouth back towards hers. Her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of his fingers on the bare skin underneath her garments. His fingers lingered along the hem of her underwear, lightly outlining their future location.

All at once, his mouth moved over hers, sucking on her lip and moving his hand into her jeans and over top the thin cotton of her panties. He could feel the wetness through the fabric and Emma’s breath hitched as his fingers traced along the outline of her underwear. His tongue invaded her mouth, exploring and pushing against her own as he finally touched a finger to the wet heat between her legs. She exhaled as his fingers moved around her panties to pull them out of the way and continue his work. She had a mind to strip herself entirely of her jeans and underwear, but didn’t want to disrupt the flow of their current status. As he dipped a finger inside her, Emma launched her mouth upon Killian, nipping at his lower lip and crashing her tongue against his, wriggling her hips in his direction and opening her legs for better access.

She was hungry for more of him to be on her, in her, anywhere closer to her. She took a sharp intake of breath when Killian added a finger to massage her clit in a figure eight motion and another to join its mate inside her. Her mouth dropped open in response to the added stimulation and her head tipped back exposing her neck. She reached out to grasp a part of him in encouragement and her hand found the tight bulge of leather. He gasped at her touch and used his hook to start shoving his pants down enough to allow Emma access to his straining cock which promptly stood to attention. He lowered himself flush against Emma’s body as she tugged his dick closer to her, slowly stroking the soft, sensitive skin. He further wiggled his pants down his legs to kick them off and his hand abandoned its work beneath her panties to quickly strip them off of her and press his body against hers, his dick lingering between her legs.

Their hands were now in each other’s hair, grabbing and pulling towards one another in desperate need to become one. Killian used his hook to prompt Emma’s leg up around his body and she followed suit with her other leg. She was wrapped around him when Hook decided to pull back and study her face for a few moments, like he had suddenly sobered up and wanted to make sure they both wanted this. His face softened into a smile at her, staring into her eyes as his hand moved its way from her hair, tracing her collarbone, moving down to her breasts, outlining her right areola, taking his time with caressing her lower torso, moving his hand to her hip bone, following the curve of her pelvic bone down between her legs again, and trailing his finger lightly along her slit experimentally, testing its wetness. Emma had been holding her breath, waiting for his next movement while also savouring every slight contact of his skin on hers. If this is how he did things drunk she was almost afraid to know how good he was sober.

Suddenly his tip was hovering at her entrance, wetting itself in preparation. He was looking down, concentrating on his movements, mouth slightly open as if he didn’t know when he was going to enter her either. Emma was alternating between studying his face and observing their body parts joining together, waiting both patiently and impatiently, not knowing whether she wanted him to just do it or to go slow. He pushed himself into her only an inch and exhaled with absolute enjoyment at the feeling of her around him, even this little. Their bodies were both tensed in anticipation, as if time was standing still around them. Killian paused for a moment to lock eyes with Emma before he slid entirely inside of her. They both watched each other exhale in pleasure and relax their muscles in unison, allowing themselves this pleasure. He moved in and out of her slowly, accenting each thrust with a soft moan from both of them.

Once they set a rhythm, he hiked one of her legs up over his shoulder and held it there for a moment before creeping his hand down her leg and across her torso to land on her breast. He leaned toward her and enveloped her in a kiss that made their movements and the kiss intensify in their search for pleasure. His hand found her clit once more, massaging it according to her moaning responses, while every time he thrusted, he was brushing along that spot inside of her.

She broke their kiss to moan louder, only encouraging him to thrust faster and harder into her until one of her hands was grasping his hair and the other was grabbing his ass in attempts to push him further inside of her. He quickened his pace as she whimpered through the beginnings of her orgasm until both her hands stopped where they were gripped and her entire body tensed around him. He felt her walls tighten, making him quicken his pace further to reach his own end while Emma was enjoying the waves of pleasure crashing against her body with her head back, mouth openly moaning, and eyes peacefully closed. He smiled at her, enjoying the pleasure of her orgasm and he pushed himself over the edge to join her in the world of dizzying joy pulsing throughout his body. His final release was better than he had ever imagined after what seemed like a tightness had been building up in him for weeks.

His body collapsed on top of Emma’s as he deeply exhaled into her neck, planting light kisses along her jaw bone, and she raked her hand down his back, still keeping him inside of her. They both held onto the feeling of their joined bodies as long as possible, because it was better to pretend there was nothing wrong in the world than acknowledge their likely future apart.

Once their bodies separated, they knew they would have to face the real world, and right now it was better to remain joined at the hip in the most literal sense. Killian was afraid to break their embrace, knowing it would prompt Emma to run out of the room in need of returning to her ‘saviour’ duties. He wanted to keep her from thinking about those responsibilities as long as he could keep her in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He almost laughed at himself for calling it lovemaking in his head, knowing she wouldn’t see it that way at all. While his brain was still minorly soaked in rum, he was still aware of the difference of their feelings towards each other, or at least what she feelings she was able to admit to. Her hands were still gripped to his hair and back, where he would prefer they would stay forever, but then she met his eyes and he knew their moment was over.

“I have to go,” Emma said, almost inaudibly, while shimmying herself out from under him and forcing the afterglow to be rudely interrupted.

He knew she would do this, but for some reason the actual actions from her made everything worse. She was already pulling on her underwear as he rolled over to face her, unembarrassed by his own naked body and taking in hers as she tried to cover it up. He had nothing and everything to say, trying to choose between a sarcastic or serious remark about what they just did. She stood up off the bed to grab her bra and shirt, giving him the opportunity to reach over to his bedside table.

“My room key!” he exclaimed with amused irony, smiling at her in the process of shutting off her emotions.

She met his eye briefly before shrugging on her jacket and he grabbed her arm to pull her back to him. She pretended to protest but let him pull her towards him while she tried to fight off the upward curl of her lips. He sat up on the bed, looking up at her and gripping her hands in his. He smiled while wondering whether he could pull her back on top of him, so he gave an experimental tug of her hands, hoping his still-naked body would entice her to collapse back over top of him. Her knees weakened at his tug of her hands but she kept her stance, trying so hard to fight off the urge to look down his naked body in appreciation. She had to stay focused, allowing herself only to alternate between staring at his eyes or his lips, though his lips were a dangerous gateway drug.

She broke his hold of her to put her boots on and hoped that would be the last time she’d have to come in contact with his skin, or be so close to him as to inhale the alcohol seeping out of his body. Surprisingly, he stood up as she secured her boots and they were, once again, face to face. She was wildly aware of the fact that he was completely lacking clothing, fighting every fiber of her being from touching him anywhere, everywhere. Emma’s skin was still tingling from the orgasm when Killian reached to cup her face. She acted as though she were offended by his touch but didn’t move accordingly. In fact, as much as she wanted to sprint in the absolute opposite direction of Killian’s room, she felt incapable of moving at all, thus allowing him to kiss her softly once more. He kept his lips attached to hers, sucking onto Emma’s bottom lip in effort to pull her towards him further. Emma broke off abruptly and turned her back to him to grab her purse.

“This…” Emma began to say to Killian, “this never happened,” she said decisively. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“Hey,” Killian addressed an absent Emma.

She turned swiftly to face him, though not meeting his eye directly. He didn’t want her to dismiss him, to dismiss what just happened. He couldn’t accept that. He suspected some of her apprehension was from his nakedness, so he shifted some bed sheets to cover himself before addressing her in a more serious manner. He reached for her hands and let his fingers wander over her hands, assuring her he was there and this was real. He held her gaze before he continued, not knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

“This was—”

“A one-time thing,” Emma finished his sentence hastily, breaking their joined hands.

“That’s what you said last time we kissed,” Killian responded in protest, reaching for her again. He stood up abruptly, not caring for his lack of clothing, just looking to meet her eyes and let her know he meant what he said.

“Emma!” he interjected her mindless gathering of her things and she faced him but didn’t meet his eyes.

“Emma this was more than just a one-time thing and you know it,” he continued solidly. Emma wished for a fire alarm to go off again, wished for a reason to leave, though it was the exact reason she came up here in the first place.

“Emma!” He demanded her attention once more for a serious moment. He just needed to gauge her emotions through a shared gaze. With that, he could determine her feelings – or so he thought.

“I have to go, Hook,” she answered unapologetically and walked out of his room, not bothering to close the door.

“Emma you can’t just take advantage of me and pretend it meant nothing to you!” Killian yelled after her, getting up to close the door, gathering bed covers to shield his bare skin.

She couldn’t bear to look back over her shoulder to face him. She couldn’t face what they had just done because it would mean the contemplation of feelings and imply meaning to their actions. It was something she had an inability to handle at the moment. The last thing she needed was to address real feelings for a pirate who offered her unconditional love.

That was too much. 


	2. Making it up to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on FF asked for a follow up to Fire Alarm and its-aboutbloodytime asked for a graphic blowjob fic so I combined the two.

After last night’s party at Granny’s celebrating their return home, it sort of never stopped. Tonight there were still people milling about, drinking and chatting in the diner, just not as many as the night before. Henry was still staying at Regina’s so Emma thought she’d stop over at Granny’s in hopes of running into Hook and maybe clearing the air. She was nervous to see him, even be around him. Maybe he wouldn’t be there and instead be up in his room sleeping off his day-drunken state. 

Emma bit her lip and walked into the diner, scanning the room for the leather-clad pirate, but there was no sign of him. She was slightly relieved she wouldn’t have to face him, since her legs we still shaking from their last rendezvous. She settled onto an empty stool at the bar and ordered a rum for the sake of it. After a time of studying the brown liquid in her glass, she threw her head back and downed it in one gulp. She sensed a dark figure sidle into the stool next to her.

“No need to run, Swan,” the pirate rasped into her ear, lifting his hand up to order. Emma’s felt her whole face flush at the sight of him and was still holding her empty glass in mid-air. She couldn’t move as a flashes of their mid-day activities rushed into her head: the scratch of his stubble while he kissed down her neck, the way his fingers teased her skin, the feel of him filling her up. The blood in her cheeks rushed southward in response to these memories but then Emma snapped back into the present to see that Hook had ordered an entire bottle of rum. 

“Didn’t have enough rum already today,” she sneered at him in hopes of masking how extremely turned on his mere presence in the room made her. He smiled sarcastically and tucked the bottle under his arm, turning to leave. 

“Hook, wait, I…” she stood up from her stool, preparing to somehow apologize for running out earlier but couldn’t think of the right way to phrase it. She also didn’t want to have this conversation in the middle of Granny’s.

“Can we talk?” she asked him, hoping he’d agree. “In private?” she added, raising her eyebrows. He cocked one eyebrow in response and nodded his head in the direction of the back exit as a suggestion. She thought they were just going to chat in the back, but he had begun walking up the stairs to his room, not looking behind him to see if she was following. Emma hesitated on the bottom stop before exhaling deeply and ascending. She had a feeling there was going to be more than just talking involved in this apology to him. 

His coat was off and he had cracked open the rum and filled two glasses on his bedside table. His room was small, containing pretty much just the bed and side tables, meaning they could have the conversation standing or on his bed. He handed her the glass of rum and sat down on the bed silently. 

“I shouldn’t have left like I did today. I was just...caught off guard and…” Emma threw a hand up to finish the thought and took a sip of rum to help ease her nervousness. 

“You just don’t want to admit your feelings for me,” Hook stated simply, taking a large gulp of his rum. Emma’s mouth hung open, shocked by his bluntness. Maybe she didn’t want to admit to her feelings out loud, but she had an idea as to how to show him. She downed her rum and poured herself another. Hovering over the bedside table, she was close enough to touch his legs with hers. She experimentally brushed his legs when she turned to talk again and she felt the spark hit her; that spark that she always felt at the tiniest of touches between them. She downed her second glass of rum and stood right in front of him sitting on the bed. He looked up at her, eyes pleading for an answer from her, even though his body was relaxed and trying to be casual, she could see the truth in his brilliant blue eyes. She smiled, touched her knees to his, and bent over to take his shoulders. 

“I know a way I can make it up to you,” she told him seductively. One of her knees pushed a gap between his legs trying to spread them and push him back onto the bed. His eyes lit up, realizing which direction their conversation was leading to and he smirked, raising an eyebrow. He was lying back on the bed while she was crawling between his legs, hovering over him. Emma reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and briskly pulled her shirt and bra off together. Killian looked stunned that she progressed this quickly, bringing his hand came up to her hip, moving it up the curve of her body. He brushed his fingers along her soft exposed skin, never wanting to to forget the feel of her under him. 

“I like this way of making it up to me, lass,” he whispered, afraid if he misspoke she would run out on him again. She smiled and leaned over top of him slowly. He could feel her nipples brushing against his exposed chest and felt a tightening in his pants. He picked his head up to kiss her softly, slowly. Tasting the rum on her lips only made his arousal grow so he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to massage hers. His hand drifted down her bare back to cup her bottom. She made a noise in his mouth when he did, surprised when he squeezed her ass. He smiled into their kiss, slowing their pace down and nipping her bottom lip playfully. Their minds were both relatively clear right now and he wanted to take his time to enjoy every part of her, every moment of their bodies colliding.

After unbuttoning his vest, Emma’s hands had made their way to his leather pants, untying them and pulling them down as much as she could with him underneath her. She interrupted their kiss to take hold of him inside his pants. He gasped at the feel of her hand wrapped around him, slowly sliding it along the length of him. She brought her face right up to his meaning to kiss him again and he leaned towards her intently before she began creeping down his body, planting light kisses on his neck. Making her way down to his chest, Killian lifted himself off the bed a bit so she could take his pants entirely off. She had freed his cock from its leather prison, stroking it casually as she continued to kiss down his body.

Emma slid off Killian onto her knees on the floor, quickening the pace of her hand pumping him as her face came level with his erection. Killian had propped himself onto his elbows to watch her every move. Her lips were inches from his cock and she locked eyes with Killian. She breathed softly on the tip, mouth hovering over him before her tongue came out. She was massaging his balls with one hand and kept the other at the base, still stroking him. Then her tongue flicked out along the bottom of his tip, circling around it a few times before covering the underside of his length. Killian moaned under her, breath getting heavier as she teased him with her tongue. She rubbed his wet tip along her lips, poking her tongue out once more the tease its underside. His head dropped back in enjoyment of the sensation of her wet mouth on him. 

Then she took all of him into her mouth and Killian whimpered as she sucked him in and out of bewteen her lips, tongue covering the underside of his cock as he slid in and out of her. Digging his hook into the bed, his hand grabbed her hair, bucking his hips into her mouth. Her head began to bob up and down quickly but her eyes locked with his as he fucked her mouth. His grip tightened in her hair and she let one hand tease up his torso, smoothing over his chest hair. 

“Oh, fuck, Emma” he growled at her as she released his cock from the depths of her mouth. She circled his tip with her tongue once more, wrapping her lips around it and sucking on his precum when she heard a rip of the bedspread. Killian had his hook so deeply gouged into the bed that he tore a hole in it when his body jerked towards its imminent orgasm. She submerged his cock in her mouth entirely once more to bring him over the edge while he groaned in pleasure, gripping her blonde locks into a fist. She slowly slid her mouth off of him, still stroking him languidly through his climax.

They were both breathless and Killian’s head was back against the bed, his eyes were closed but he smiled when he felt Emma climbing back on top of him. She was caressing him with light kisses along his collarbone and up to outline his jaw, her hands rested on his chest that was still heaving. He cupped the back of her head to press his lips against hers softly. They both stared at each other smiling for a long moment before Emma rested herself against Killian’s side. His arm was around her, hand playing in her hair and her fingers swirled patterns in his chest hair. They sighed deeply in unison, both content to lie there intertwined forever. 

“So that’s how you really feel about me, Swan,” Hook marveled, laughing as she punched him playfully. She gave a few pecks on his chest, contemplating actually speaking her feelings. 

“Yeah, I’ll admit to that,” she acknowledged, smiling and burying her face into the crook of his arm. His fingers traced faint lines across her back, roaming downwards in search of more of her to touch. Emma let her hand drift down his torso to the underside of his thin shirt and Hook gasped when she tried beckoning it off his body. He sat up slightly to allow his shirt and vest to come off together and shifted their bodies so he was in a position of control now. Killian grinned at the variety of sexual ideas that sprang into his head now that they could enjoy a night alone together. A throaty laugh came out when he started kissing her again, sucking on her lip to awaken the feelings of desire once more. 

“What?” Emma asked giggling as well in response to his cheery mood. Hook shook his head, smiling, “It’s my turn now,” he answered before delving into her lips once more. 


End file.
